


Daddy Knows Best

by chokememrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Peter didn't tell his dad that he's an Omega yet, it's just not something he is proud of, really. He doesn't want things between them to change. But then he enters his first heat and there is no way to hide anything anymore, as if there was ever a chance to hide what he truly is from Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 781





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is fifteen, this is incest, this is filthy and partially noncon/dubcon. Enjoy.

"Dad, I'm home!" Peter calls out, dropping his backpack behind the couch as he walks into the kitchen. It's empty, but there's a note on the table. Again.

_ I'll be home late, lots of meetings today. Ordered pizza for 7, don't stay up too late and do your homework. _

_ Love you,  
_ _ Dad _

Peter rolls his eyes, it's the third time this week that his dad works late, but he's not so sure that's actually what he's doing. It's been almost four weeks since Peter discovered he's an Omega and even though he didn't  _ tell _ his dad, he had started to act differently.

"Coincidence, probably," he sighs and grabs an apple from the counter before returning to the living room to grab his stuff. Just like every day recently, Peter returns to his room and flops onto the bed, way too exhausted from school. It's a new thing and he doesn't like it.

All of this started when he woke up covered in slick one day, a morning he won't forget anytime soon. He had been so sure that he'd be an Alpha like his dad and that's partially why he didn't tell him the truth yet. Despite things getting better for Omegas recently, especially male ones, it was still a bit of a slap in the face. 

Tony Stark's son, an Omega. Peter just knows his dad will be disappointed and he can't do that to him, he just can't. Of course he will find out eventually, but until then, Peter keeps up the facade of not having presented yet. He got himself neutral scented perfume and makes sure to shower as often as possible, especially in the morning because he  _ still _ wakes up all wet constantly.

With a sigh, Peter shoves himself to the edge of his bed, arms dropping between his legs as he looks at the door. Is his dad really in a meeting? Or is he out to pick up another random Omega to have some fun with? It's not that Peter doesn't know he's a playboy, it's been obvious all his life after all, but it feels like it got more lately. But maybe that's a good thing, Peter thinks. Because ever since he presented living together with an Alpha like his dad is… a bit difficult.

Of course Peter's body doesn't react as strongly to Tony being an Alpha as it would if they weren't father and son, but it still  _ does _ and Peter can't really control it. At times, he actually has to retreat to his room just so he's not surrounded with his scent. It's just so insanely strong, especially lately. That kind of fuels Peter's assumption that his dad is sleeping around because, as far as he knows, sex intensifies an Alpha's scent.

Peter isn't jealous, there's no way he could be, but the strong scent and his own senses being dialed up drastically don't make things easier. It's always worst when Peter comes down for breakfast in the morning and just got out of the shower. Then his own scent is very weak and he covers it up with perfume, so his dad's hits him much harder. He's almost glad Tony rarely ever stays long for breakfast, just drinks his coffee before leaving for work.

Today was different because he was  _ supposed _ to only have one meeting around noon, but apparently that changed. Even worse, though, is that Peter started to feel unwell this morning too. It didn't get better throughout his day, sadly, and now he isn't only exhausted, he's sweaty too and his back and stomach hurt when he moves a certain way.

"It's probably just a cold, no need to freak out," he says to no one, throwing the remains of his apple into the trash can. He just needs distraction until the pizza arrives and get to bed early, no big deal. So, that's exactly what Peter sets out to do and when the doorbell rings two hours later, he does feel a little better.

His dad really is the best because he ordered his favorite pizza and Peter can't help but snuggle up on the living room couch to watch a movie while he eats. Still believing he's just experiencing the beginning of a cold, Peter wraps himself up in a blanket, even if it feels a bit too warm under it, unknowingly leaving behind a scent that he himself can't smell, but that an Alpha will identify without a doubt: The smell of an Omega's first heat.

– – –

When Peter finally manages to drag himself to bed, midnight has already passed. His fever, or whatever it is, has gotten much worse and it feels like he's burning from the inside out. It's so bad that he can't even lay down without sweating horribly, causing him to strip out of his clothes one by one until he's completely naked and it still feels like it's way too hot. Even his fan is barely helping and it takes Peter so long to finally fall asleep he feels like it's never going to happen.

Peter doesn't know what's going on, really. He'd know if his head would work properly, but he's too weared out and exhausted to realize what his body is going through. At night things don't get better either, with the boy's temperature rising even further and him thrashing around in his sleep, groaning and whimpering and not getting much rest at all.

It's still far too early when Peter wakes up again, this time outright moaning as he presses his face into the pillow. Oh god, this isn't good. He jerks up with a gasp and already feels the wetness between his legs. It makes him shudder and groan again, reaching down and almost begging he wet himself in his sleep, but of course it's not that. He's soaking wet and burning hot and it feels horrible and like his body is aching for something that's not there.

"Oh God, what  _ is _ this?" Peter whimpers, hands shaking when he reaches between his legs further. He tries to pull his hand away but instead he crooks his fingers, pushing two of them into his throbbing hole as he moans out loud. He  _ needs _ something inside of him, his body is screaming for it and it's too much to fight it, too strong for his mind to still have a say in what's happening.

Shaking, Peter gets on his hands and knees so he can reach behind himself better, immediately pushing two fingers back inside of him. God, it doesn't make anything better, why doesn't it? "Please just  _ stop _ !" he cries out, pulling his hand away and instead wrapping it around his cock, fully hard and aching just as much. That does do something and Peter moans shakily when he starts moving his hand, the slick wet noises making him moan even more.

– – –

When Tony comes home finally, he doesn't expect to be greeted with a wave of Peter's scent. He lets out an almost feral growl as soon as he sets a foot into the house, the weight of his sons heat heavy and thick and absolutely overwhelming.

"Fuck," he hisses and it takes every last bit of his self control to keep it together. So he didn't imagine the smell of an Omega lately, Peter has presented. 

It was clear to him almost immediately no matter how much Peter tried to cover it. Tony isn't dumb, he knows how an Omega smells, and he tried his best to distract himself from the urges he felt late at night that were anything but appropriate. Peter is his son after all, there's no way he can let his instincts get in the way of that.

He takes a few slow and deep breaths as he takes off his jacket and loosens his time, trying to think. Peter clearly entered his first heat, so far so good - or not, it depends. He can go look to see if he needs anything and then ask someone else to watch over him until it's over, preferably another Omega whose instincts don't tell them to fuck him, thank you.

Yes, that sounds like the reasonable option. Tony shouldn't be around Peter right now, it's too dangerous. But he has to look after his son at least, to know he's alright. Heats are never easy and the first one an Omega goes through is always especially hard, but he's his  _ dad _ for God's sake, he needs to make sure his son is okay.

Despite having to fight against his Alpha instincts, checking on Peter is what he sets his mind on when he follows the thick scent into his son's room, trying his best to ignore the hardness between his legs. The closer he gets the more overwhelming it becomes and when he puts his hand on the door to open it it's shaking slightly.

There's a split second in which Tony realizes that he should have left immediately, as soon as he got a taste of Peter's heat in the air, but it's too late now. He opens the door, his eyes take in the scene in front of him and he is doomed.

He doesn't know what he expected, but surely not peter on his knees, jerking off and moaning his soul out, completely naked and with his ass in the air like the most perfect gift to any Alpha walking in. Tony's brain shuts off completely as soon as he sees that and fuck, Peter's scent is everywhere now, surrounding him and drawing him in without Tony being able to do anything.

Not that he wants to anymore, to be honest. Peter is so engrossed in what he's doing he doesn't even hear Tony close the door, or the click when he locks it, and that makes it even better. Tony's instincts take over and run the show now and they scream only one word: Breed. And yes, that's exactly what the Alpha wants. Breed the perfect Omega in front of him that's presenting himself so beautifully.

Tony all but yanks off his pants after kicking off his shoes, not even bothering with anything else before he jumps onto the bed, ready to take what's his. Peter's heat triggered what Tony hasn't been able to fully live out anymore in years and now is more than ready to: his rut.

– – –

Peter truly doesn't notice anything besides his own moans and pleasure and the overwhelming  _ need _ he feels, pumping his cock desperately and moaning it all out. He doesn't know what's going on, he just knows it helps a little and he needs relief so badly it hurts.

He doesn't realize anything is different before he feels a shift on the bed and suddenly has two hands gripping his hips and in that short moment before anything else happens, Peter notices that there's a new smell. It's powerful and strong and  _ intense _ , a smell that makes his insides coil and burn. Before he can react to it though, he feels something push inside of him and it knocks the air out of his lungs with a loud, drawn out moan.

Peter doesn't understand what just happened, only that it doesn't stop, that it's pushed into him further and further until he is filled to the brim, still moaning. That moan turns into a scream when teeth suddenly sink into his shoulder, the pain surging through his body and mixing with the intense pleasure being filled up causes and then he hears it, an almost feral snarl that makes his whole body shiver.

There's nothing he can do, not even when he realizes who is on top of him - who is  _ inside _ of him - before Tony starts moving. It's rough, it's possessive and it's hard, pinning Peter down with his teeth as he thrusts into him again and again. Peter can only moan, still trying to understand what's going on fully. 

The Omega in him cheers, welcoming the cock that fills him up so good and hits every last nerve. He doesn't need any prep, his body is so absolutely ready and Tony's overpowering force too sudden to fight. Part of Peter's brain is still online though and he knows this is wrong, that this shouldn't happen and that he needs to stop it somehow, even though he has no idea what to do.

When Peter finally snaps out of the initial shock though, he summons what's left of his self control and tries to fight, as much as he can at least. "Dad, no…" he whimpers and tries to move, to crawl away from the Alpha, even if his weight is still on him and he continues fucking into him like an animal.

He only manages a few inch before he's pushed down again by a strong hand around his neck though, making him gasp. What follows it a feral growl that's more scary than anything else and Tony shifting, slamming into him even harder than before.

"Fuck, hold still, Pete," Tony groans, continuing to use Peter like he's nothing but a hole to fuck and right now. That's not all his Alpha mind sees though. Tony still knows Peter is his son and he doesn't want to snap, which is possible if he keeps trying to get away. "Fucking take it, yes, just like that!"

Peter cries out, his body aching beneath Tony's brutal assault. He wants to get away and at the same time he can't stop moaning, no matter how wrong it is. It's everything he needs and wants, everything he exists for in this moment. It's not long before he has tears in his eyes, the pleasure so overwhelming that he can't help but rock his hips back to meet Tony's thrusts the best he can.

Once Peter stops actively trying to escape, Tony leans over him again, teeth scraping over his neck before biting down again, not as hard as before but hard enough to bruise. Peter moans even harder at that, his instincts telling him that he's biting him in the wrong spot, that this isn't how it needs to be done, but being pinned down like that Peter can't move, so he can only moan and let his eyes fall shut.

Tony uses him, absolutely and thoroughly uses him and it's so good it makes Peter's mind sing. He never experienced anything close to this before and it's taking over him like a fire burning inside of him. Tony is huge and Peter isn't, he's slim and lean, even for his age, and his virgin tight hole squeezes Tony's cock despite all the slick and fuck, it makes everything so much better.

Peter is a mess all too soon, almost wishing this would never stop, when he suddenly feels a new pressure against his hole, one that alerts the last bit of his mind that's still working.

_ His knot! _

No, no no no no no! Peter whimpers when Tony doesn't stop and keeps fucking into him and tries to escape once more, fingers digging into the sheets as he summons all the strength he has left to crawl away. He wants more so badly, the pleasure is just too perfect, but this is bad, it's wrong! 

"Hold  _ still _ !" Tony growls furiously, grabbing Peter's head and almost slamming it into the pillow. The grip on Peter's hip tightens, sure to leave bruises, and he slams back into him hard. "You're gonna take it like a good boy, Pete!"

Peter is outright sobbing at the brutal way his dad pushes him back down, struggling and still trying to get away, but there's nothing he can do anymore. "Please, dad!" he begs when he feels Tony's knot slowly but relentlessly being fucked into him. "Please stop! You can't do that!"

But Tony can and he does, grunting and snarling, sounds that make Peter's body produce even more slick, readying itself for the knot it so desperately needs. When it finally slips inside, all Peter can do is scream and cry, unable to throw his head back and reduced to nothing but this.

"Fuck, that's it," Tony groans, continuing his ruthless assault as he fucks his knot into Peter, deeper and deeper until they are finally locked together fully and he cums hard, buried inside his boy's perfectly tight heat.

Peter can feel it happen, can feel Tony's hot load spill into him and there's nothing he can do about the orgasm he's pushed into. His body is simply reacting, opening up to let the Alpha's cock in even further while milking it for all it can get, the boy only able to moan his pleasure out as he's fucked through it all.

Despite continuing to rock his hips into Peter, Tony isn't all rough and merciless. He knows what he just put Peter through and does want him to enjoy this, so he leans down and gently licks over the bruise he created on the Omega's neck, both in apology and to help him relax as much as he can, trying to encourage him to cum as much as he can.

Peter's moans change slightly at that, they become softer and he even pushes back against him a little, prompting Tony to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him close.

"You feel so good, Pete," he purrs against his neck, pressing a kiss onto it before licking him again. "Such a perfect little hole, taking it like a good boy."

There's a soft, weak whimper coming from the Omega and he actually tilts his head a little so Tony can keep going, a sign of submission and pretty much all he can do. Tony growls softly at that and presses his nose against the soft skin, tongue almost reaching Peter's scent gland as he licks him again.

Peter shudders at that, too fucked out to fight for the time being and too full for it too. He's locked to his dad now, still feeling his hot cum inside of him and the thought alone is both hot and terrifying. But right now he feels good, his mind is clouded from pleasure and he can only lay there, panting quietly.

Tony presses one last kiss onto Peter's neck before shifting, not wanting to spend the next half hour like this and knowing Peter needed comfort. It's not easy with his knot still locked inside of his boy, but after a bit of hissing on his part and a shaky moan from Peter when he has to lift him up a little, he manages to turn them so Peter is facing him and they lay on their sides. Tony gently wraps an arm around Peter to pull him close, rubbing small circles into his back.

It's not comfortable being turned around like that but as soon as Tony is done Peter scoots closer, more than ever needing his comfort indeed. He feels so full and he can still feel more seed dripping into him from time to time and he's still so hot that every touch feels like his skin is burning. But Tony is there, he's holding him and Peter can't stop himself from burying his nose against the crook of his dad's neck.

The Alpha's scent is so strong here and Peter inhaled deeply, a shiver going through his body as how perfect it is. It's a thick scent, warm and strong and it reminds him of all the things he associates with his dad. But most of all it smells hot and arousing and before he knows what he's doing, Peter presses his lips against Tony's neck, kissing it softly.

This time it's on Tony to shudder, but not in a bad way at all. He tilts his head slightly so Peter can keep going, figuring if it helps his sweet boy calm down and relax it's the right thing to do. Peter's lips on his neck feel too good to make him stop anyway, he happily let's him continue, especially when he starts licking his neck too.

Peter keeps going slow, but moves ever so slightly until he brushes his lips over Tony's scent gland. He stills for a moment when his dad shudders again, but then he keeps going and let's his tongue run over it. The taste actually makes Peter moan and shift and he does it again, a bit less careful.

Tony, too, moans when Peter licks his scent gland, being reminded that he's not wearing his bite guard like he usually does when he's with an Omega. Then again, he didn't expect to land in bed with his son when he came home, so who can blame him? Tony surely doesn't because it feels amazing as Peter keeps going, eventually starting to suckle on the skin slightly.

He can't help but roll his hips, slowly driving his cock deeper into Peter's tight heat again and earning a moan against his neck in return. Fuck, that's hot. It shouldn't be this hot but this spot is extremely sensitive, which is why Tony usually covers it. And it's very intimate, not something he lets a random hookup do. But Peter is anything but that and Tony loves the way it feels. As long as he's just doing this, it's okay. As long as Peter doesn't use his –

"Oh fuck," Tony moans when Peter suddenly scrapes his teeth over his scent gland ever so carefully, his eyes rolling back. It's only seconds before Peter growls and latches onto Tony's neck like his life depends on it, suckling and licking him desperately. Oh, this isn't good at all.

In Peter's defense, he doesn't know what he's doing. He's merely following his instincts. They don't teach about scent glands in school, other than telling the kids to stay away from them unless they're committed to someone fully, but even that Peter doesn't think about right now. He's chasing Tony's taste and when his teeth scrape his skin even a little bit, he suddenly gets an absolutely intoxicating wave of it that makes his head spin.

There's no way to hold back when he mouths Tony's neck again, sucking harder and more demanding and every moan that comes from his dad encourages him further. It's like nothing else exists anymore, all Peter can think of is how much he wants more and how much he  _ needs  _ him. It doesn't take long before Peter is rutting against Tony, his hole producing enough new slick that he can fuck himself onto his knot and God, it does things to him he can't process.

Credit where credit is due, Tony  _ tries _ to keep it together, but it's simply impossible. Maybe he could have done it if Peter would've stuck to his neck, but when he starts moving again despite his knot still locking them, he just loses it.

He buries a hand in Peter's hair, pulling him back harshly and making the boy whine at the loss of his taste. It's not for long though because this time Tony aims for  _ his _ scent gland, pressing his tongue against it hard before he moans and returns the favor of sucking on it. The way Peter pretty much falls apart just from this is absolutely beautiful and his taste goes right to Tony's head with how sweet and rich it is.

"D-Dad!" Peter whimpers, making Tony bury his whole face against his neck, beard scraping over his collarbone and making him whine again. "D-Don't stop!"

Tony couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Peter's taste is addicting, he's like a drug he just has to get more of. He wants all of him, wants his taste and scent all over his body until he's all he can smell anymore. And Peter's moans when he starts thrusting his hips and meeting his son's movements are like music in his ears.

The urge to drive his teeth into Peter's skin is painfully strong, so much that Tony actually fears he will do it and pulls back with a low snarl. When Peter makes a displeased noise he pulls his head closer again so he could continue working on his own gland, all while rocking his hips into him, getting more demanding slowly. 

Peter, of course, didn't complain about the opportunity and immediately lapped at Tony's neck again, greedy for more of his intoxicating taste. He had fallen into constant moaning by this point and doesn't stop now that he's back at it either, hands roaming Tony's chest and sides. Peter just needs to touch him, feel his hot skin under his fingers and…

For a moment, Peter stops and actually pulls back, a mixture of curiosity and lust in his hooded, glossy eyes.

"Pete?" Tony asks confused, not liking that he stopped and trying to pull him back against his neck, but Peter shakes his head.

Then, he suddenly moves forward again, but this time not aiming for Tony's gland. Instead, he presses a needy kiss where his shirt exposes his chest and grips the fabric on both sides, pulling hard on it. A second later there are several small plopping sounds and the buttons fly to the sides, Tony's shirt exposing his chest fully. It is then that he realizes what Peter is doing and the boy pushes onto his knot as needy as never before, moaning.

Tony actually smirks, grabbing Peter's head once more but this time, pulling him against his chest instead. It's been so long but Peter had always had a fascination with the arc reactor in Tony's chest, ever since he discovered it. At times, he came crawling into Tony's bed at night just because the soft blue light it emitted was comforting for him and Tony never forgot. He thought Peter did, but apparently he remembers too.

After a moment of hesitation, maybe remembering that his dad never let anyone touch his reactor and that it pretty much keeps him alive, Peter presses his lips against it, a soft moan escaping his lips. It doesn't taste like him as much as Tony's scent gland, but it's no less thrilling and intense and Peter swears he can feel the microscopic vibrations and humming against his lips.

Tony never told Peter that he's actually scared of anyone touching him there, simply because it would be to easy to cause a lot of harm, but Peter is different. This… fuck,  _ this _ is different. The way Peter almost tenderly presses kisses onto the cool glass, how his hands are pressed against his chest next to it, how even Tony himself fell back into slow movements to meet Peter's… it's a whole different level of intimate.

He digs his fingers back into Peter's soft curls, not to hold or guide him, simply to feel him as he allows his boy to explore as much as he wants and it's not only clearly doing things to Peter, it's highly pleasurable for Tony too. He actually closes his eyes to just focus on this, to enjoy this moment as much as Peter does. 

Only when Peter starts fucking himself back onto Tony's knot he looks back down at him, meeting the prettiest brown eyes he could imagine.

"Come here, Pete," he all but purrs and cups Peter's face, gently pulling him up and bringing their lips together. Urge to breed the Omega or not, Tony needs this now, needs to show Peter how much he loves him, even if their whole situation is completely fucked up and twisted right now.

Peter pretty much goes lax against Tony's chest the second he feels his lips against his own, shuddering slightly as his eyes flutter shut. It's not his first kiss, but God if it's not a feeling unlike any other. It's so gentle and soft, not at all pushy or demanding, and fuck, it makes Peter's stomach feel hot and his chest tight. He doesn't know why or what's happening, but he knows he wants to keep kissing his dad and not stop anymore.

And that's what they do. Tony wraps his arms back around Peter slowly, keeping him close, and starts moving again. Not rough or brutal this time, not just chasing another knot, no. He does it slow, still going deep but doing it in a much more giving than taking way, and Peter loves it so insanely much he deepens their kiss. He needs more, needs his taste again, and it's almost flooding him as soon as he opens his mouth for him, Peter losing himself fully.

They gradually increase their pace, both in kissing and fucking, but it's not forced by either of them, it just happens and God, it feels perfect. Soon, Peter is moaning into their kisses, grabbing Tony by his neck and burying one hand in his hair to keep him close, all while being fucked once more when Tony's knot finally deflated. He feels so taken and at the same time so wanted, owned and loved, and there's nothing better in the world than this.

When they finally part both of them are panting, but Tony doesn't slow down, Peter just feels too good around him. Once more he pulls the boy's head back and mouths his scent gland, needy and hungry and making Peter moan with pleasure.

"You make me crazy, Pete, fuck," he groans, snapping his hips and coaxing a gasped moan when he hits Peter's prostate. "I'm gonna fill you up again, just be a good boy and take it."

Peter shudders and rocks back against him the best he can. "P-Please," He moans, nails digging into Tony's neck. "I'll take it, I'll take everything. I'll be so good for you, Daddy…"

Tony growls at the word and almost bites down hard. It's been years since Peter has called him that and back then it had been pure, sweet innocence. Now there's nothing innocent about the way he moans it and Tony knows he's screwed because it turns him on so fucking hard he slams back into Peter, unable to restrain himself.

Once more Tony's feral side takes over as he resumes a similarly rough pace as the first time, but Peter doesn't try to get away this time. He's holding onto him and let's Tony use him to his heart's content and fuck, the Alpha loves it. He keeps scraping over Peter's gland, lapping up the tiny drops of blood that only urge him on more and more.

"Please, Daddy, please!" Peter cries out, fucking himself back on Tony's cock when he feels the familiar pressure of his knot swelling again, wanting it so much. His dad is driving him mad with what he's doing to his gland and Peter can barely take it.

Up until this day, Tony was a perfect father. That's all the condolence he has when he knots his boy once more, rutting into him like there's no tomorrow. He's trying hard to have that be all, but then Peter cums around him again, clenching tight and moaning the words that prove to be too much for him.

"Ah, Daddy! More, more, more!"

One second Tony is sucking on Peter's scent gland, groaning as he empties inside of him once more, the next his teeth break through the soft skin on Peter's neck, making the boy cry out in both pain and pleasure. Tony sucks again and the wave of Peter's taste and blood floods his mouth, clouding everything and only leaving this moment that he draws out to the fullest.

The pain is unexpected and when Peter cries out he knows something happened, but he doesn't know what and it's too overwhelming to speak or do anything but let it happen. He's helpless in Tony's arms, fucked into mercilessly as he takes his knot again and Tony biting him, sucking and licking and his head spins from the combination of both things and his orgasm still lingering. It's so good he completely forgets the feeling from before that something happened. Something that should not have happened at that.

Realization over what he did only settles in when Tony is locked with Peter again and his son collapses against him, arms limp around his neck and breathing heavily. There's a tightness in his stomach when he looks at the bruised, bloody scent gland, marking Peter now and for the rest of his life as his. As his  _ mate _ . Oh god, what has he done?

"Daddy…" Peter whines, so fucked out of his mind that he can't even lift his head when he tries and the guilt Tony feels in that moment is strong enough to break through his post orgasm bliss.

As gently as possible, Tony licks the blood away from Peter's neck, holding him tight against his chest. "I'm here, Pete," he whispers softly before he moves then so he can rest Peter's head on the pillow. "It's okay, I got you."

Peter looks up at him, smiling weakly, and in this moment, Tony doesn't see the Omega in front of him. He sees his son, his baby, the boy he raised, fed, nursed and would have died for every day of his life. The boy who fell off his bike when he was six and knocked out a tooth, the boy who always smiled so proudly at him when he got good grades, the boy who saw him as a hero ever since he could speak. He saw Peter, the light of his life, and he couldn't believe what he had just done to him.

Gently, to not hurt Peter any further, Tony pulls him back into his arms, burying his face against his neck. His gland is still bleeding and it makes Tony feel terribly ashamed of himself. Carefully, he licks the blood away again, the taste still just as intoxicating and sweet as before, and sighs.

He just took Peter's chance at having a happy future away from him. Losing control because of his heat is bad enough but this? This will forever bind Peter to him and he's barely fifteen, he didn't even finish high school, goddammit! What father would do something so horrible to his son?

"So warm and nice," Peter mumbles, pulling Tony out of his thoughts as he presses his nose against his dad's neck. He kisses him there again, smiling softly. "So tired…"

Tony gulps, but he knows now is a bad time to talk. He runs his fingers through Peter's hair and tilts his head up, kissing his cheek. "Sleep, Pete," he murmurs. "I'll be here, I won't go anywhere, I promise."

Peter nods weakly and yawns, snuggling closer to his dad, unaware of what just happened and completely blissful. And fuck, Tony can't ruin this moment for him, he just can't. So, he closes his eyes and just listens to Peter breathe, savoring his warmth and just holding him. Peter deserves to be safe and happy, no matter what. Unlike his son though, Tony can't sleep for a long time.


End file.
